


X-men Supreme: Scott and Rogue's First Time

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Rogue and Scott are dating. This is their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Scott and Rogue's First Time

**X-men Supreme Cutscene**   
**Scott and Rogue's First Time**

* * *

**AN: This story is another cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can a link to the full series in my profile. Like my previous scene with Jean and Logan, these scenes aren't completely canon, but they do cover the more intimate moments hinted at in the series. This one covers an extended version of Issue 15: Bedazzeled. It covers Rogue and Scott's relationship, which unfolded in Volume 1. I may make more, but that depends on feedback and whether or not I get inspired for more stories of this nature.**

**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on this website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. I would be more than happy to include them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 

**Xavier Institute – Scott and Rogue’s first time (takes place during issue 15)**

Being back in the mansion was a welcome feeling for the X-men. As soon as they returned, everyone hit the showers to wash off the smell of sewage and slime. Professor Xavier skipped the usual debriefing so everybody could rest. There was a lot to talk about. They learned from Scott that the Morlocks had been visited by Magneto. It seemed as though he was reaching further with his plans. It hinted that what he was working on, it was going to be much bigger than anything they had faced before. But that was an issue they would have to deal with another time.

For Scott, it was a night that didn’t go as well as he planned. He thought this would be his chance to see if he and Rogue really had something. It had been on his mind ever since they kissed at the Dazzler concert. But just when they were starting to get a feel for each other, some unexpected complications stepped in and turned it from a date to a rescue mission. It wasn’t the best way to start a relationship, but it could have been worse.

Having just taken a shower, Scott now lay on his bed in his usual sleeping attire lost in thought. He also had an ice pack with him to help with the soreness he still felt. Luckily Healer was nice enough to give him a few herbs to speed up the process. Aside from his injuries, a lot of the same uncertainties he had before tonight still lingered. Was this relationship with Rogue really worth exploring? How deep did his feelings go for her? He had never been good at this sort of thing. They clearly had something. He just wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Then a knock on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in,” he called out.

The door opened and Rogue entered, also wearing her sleeping attire. Scott rose up and smiled at her presence, watching as she closed the door behind her and walked up to the foot of his bed.

“Hey sugah, how you feeling?” she asked.

“Sore, but I’ve survived worse,” he sighed.

“Ah’ll bet,” grinned Rogue as she sat down next to him on the bed, “Ah know you’re probably tired, but Ah just wanted to stop by so we could talk. There was a lot we didn’t finish on our date tonight.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” said Scott sheepishly, “Being abducted and trapped in the sewer wasn’t exactly how I envisioned the night panning out.”

“You got nothin’ to be sorry for,” she said, slipping in closer and taking his hand, “But all that aside, there’s something Ah wanna tell ya. Ah was gonna save it for the end of the date, but Ah figure now is as good a time as any. Ah don’t wanna risk another unexpected disaster interrupting us.”

They shared a good chuckle as Rogue slipped in closer, snaking her arms around his neck and draping her legs over his lap. She had her collar on so she could feel the warmth of his body and he could feel hers. It was important they could feel each other in order for this moment to be as meaningful as possible.

“Scott, for a long time Ah’ve been pushin’ people away. Ever since mah mama turned her back on meh, Ah just didn’t know how to trust someone. But the way you and the X-men have let meh in and gave meh a chance after all the trouble Ah’ve caused, it’s just…Ah can never tell ya how much that means to meh.”

Rogue promised herself she wouldn’t get too emotional. It just wasn’t her style, but it was hard not to with something like this. She barely managed to keep her composure as she caressed Scott’s face and went on.

“You’ve been so good to meh. Regardless of how our date tonight turned out, it doesn’t change how Ah feel. Without gettin’ too mushy on ya, Ah ain’t afraid to say Ah really like ya.”

Scott smiled at her words and slipped his arms around her waist.

“I really like you too, Rogue,” he said, “Behind that rebellious personality of yours, there’s quite a woman in there.”

“Aww, you’re such a gent,” she purred, “But that ain’t what Ah wanted to tell you. Ah know Ah may be goin’ a little fast here, but Ah want to take this further.”

“Further how?” asked Scott.

Rogue just smiled and responded with what seemed most appropriate. She pulled him in closer, allowing his body to come in full contact with hers, and captured his lips in a deep kiss. It was a sudden yet affectionate gesture, not at all dissimilar to the one they shared at the Dazzler concert. While Scott should have been more prepared the second time around, he was still caught off guard. But like last time, he went along with it. And before he knew it, they were kissing and feeling each other with such passion they soon lost themselves in it.

Being cut off from touch definitely showed. She clung to him firmly, feeling up his exposed upper body. Scott returned her embrace as best he could, savoring the taste of her lips and feeling along her womanly curves. She eventually pulled him down onto the bed so that he was on top of her. Through the heat of this moment they stopped and gazed affectionately into one another’s eyes.

“Wow…that’s pretty far,” said Scott breathlessly.

“Ah know,” she admitted coyly, “So long as Ah can still touch, Ah want to enjoy it. And Ah’d love it if you would be there to help me.”

It was an offer. It was all coming about so fast, but he could hardly blame Rogue for wanting to take a chance. He still had his uncertainties, but looking into her beautiful eyes and feeling her like this his choice was clear.

“Marie Darkhomle…I’d be honored.”

“Thanks, sugah,” she purred softly, “Mind if Ah spend the night here to celebrate?”

“Not at all,” said Scott with a manly grin.

Scott and Rogue shared another warm smile before coming together again in a deep kiss. This time they allowed it to get more heated. Rogue fully immersed herself in Scott’s warm touch, wrapping her arms and legs around him and really absorbing his manly aura. She was almost desperate in her touching. Scott sensed this and was more than happy to oblige those desires.

“Let’s get these itchy clothes off,” she said in a deep tone, “Ah wanna feel you more!”

Showing little awkwardness of a girl looking to have sex for the first time, Rogue swiftly slid her tank top up over her head. She had no bra underneath so once it was off Scott got a full view of her well-developed breasts. They were nice and round, so inviting to the touch. Scott eagerly fondled them a bit, but not before Rogue grabbed the hem of his tight white sleeping shirt and pulled it off over his head. Once she tossed that aside, she sensually slipped out of her sleeping pants. Now she was only in a pair of black underwear, looking to feel even more of his flesh against his.

“Touch meh, Scott,” she begged him.

“Before I do, we should probably get the protection talk out of the way,” said Scott breathlessly.

“You know Ah got a checkup with, Mr. McCoy. Part of that involves birth control.”

“Just checking,” he said wryly, “Gives me another second to take in the view.”

“Ooh, you’re a sneaky fella, aren’t ya?” Rogue teased, “Since you’ve clearly been in this position before, don’t stare too long. Ah want this.”

“And I’ll give it to you.”

Being the sexually experienced one, Scott took charge and followed his own burning desires. He enveloped Rogue in his powerful arms again and laid her down on his bed, allowing his manly upper to press down against her exposed skin. As he hovered over her, they continued to kiss passionately. The heat of their bodies was sending Rogue into a frenzy. She roughly scoured Scott’s upper body with desperate hands. She even used her legs a bit to feel around him. It wasn’t the most romantic way to show sexual desire, but given her circumstances Scott couldn’t blame her.

They continued to make out for a bit. Scott gave Rogue plenty of time to explore all these special touching sensations that meant so much to her. He used that same time to explore her body as well, getting a feel for her womanly curves and enjoying the soft touch of her breasts. He could tell she wanted more. She was intent on going all the way. There was no subtlety about it with this girl. It was different and exciting at the same time.

“Lie back…let me make this good for you,” Scott told her.

Rogue’s smiled at his manly tone, knowing from his voice what he had in mind. He was getting into the spirit as well. He clearly knew what he was doing so she forcibly halted her touching onslaught and let him work. Lying back comfortably on the bed, she watched Scott do some touching of his own. He kissed down he neck and chest while giving her breasts a few skilled rubs. Shots of pleasure filled her body and built upon her already burning desire. He sensually trailed his lips down her body, teasing and tantalizing her exposed skin. She gasped with heated fervor, almost as if her skin was extra sensitive. Along the way he grasped the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs. Once removed, he parted her thighs and hovered over her exposed vagina.

It looked like she had recently shaved. Rogue seemed to anticipate having her first times sooner rather than later. Scott smiled and went to work rewarding her patience, burying his face between her legs and thoroughly teasing the folds of her vagina with his lips and tongue.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck!” she cried out.

Her hips jerked a bit to the sensations, almost knocking Scott out of position in the process. He kept a firm grip on her, keeping his tongue buried in her heat. He showed off his advanced oral sex skills, parting her lips with his fingers and skillfully teasing her swollen clit. Having learned plenty of tricks from his previous girlfriend, he fully stimulated her inner depths.

Within minutes Rogue was moaning blissfully, gasping sharply and roughly rubbing her breasts. Her desire grew much quicker than Scott expected. He could tell by the way she was arching her body how much she wanted it. Rather than draw it out, he rose up and kissed her again. As he did, she went right for his pants.

“Don’t make meh wait no more, sugah! Get that man flesh of yours out and get rid of mah virginity right now!” she commanded.

“I would ask you to settle down a bit, but under the circumstances I’ll let it slide!” the X-leader grinned.

Scott rose up a bit so he cold get his pants off. Rogue practically tore them off, pulling them halfway down while he was still on top of her along with his boxers. Scott removed the rest, kicking them off so his throbbing erection was freed from it’s confines. She took only a brief moment to admire his ridged manhood, eager to get to the main course to so speak. She almost lost her chance to ever experience this kind of intimacy. She was going to make good use of this opportunity and Scott was the perfect guy to do it with.

Now there was nothing on between them besides Scott’s ruby quartz glasses and Rogue’s power suppressing necklace. Following their burning desires, they met in another heated embrace. Their lips wrestled while Rogue’s legs parted and Scott positioned himself over her. His manhood was rubbing right up against her wet entrance, ready to do a way with this girl’s virgin status.

“Just so you know Rogue…the first time is a bit awkward,” said Scott, having to pull away from her kissing for a moment.

“Ah know. It’s supposed to hurt,” she said with little concern, “Don’t worry. If Ah can endure a childhood with Mystique, Ah can endure anything.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Gripping her thighs firmly, Scott captured her lips again as he thrust his hips forward and drove his penis into her vagina. She was very tight and wet. The warm flesh felt so good around his member. He still tried to go slow to give her time to adjust. Rogue instinctively tensed a bit, but kept driving him forward until he broke her hymen. This evoked a sharp gasp. Scott paused briefly only for Rogue to urge him on.

“Ahhhhh don’t start holdin’ back on meh! Keep going!” she cried.

“Are…are you sure?” said Scott, already short of breath.

“Ah’m sure…Ah want to feel it so bad!”

Her voice was now more desperate than heated. This was really important to her. She came close to being denied this pleasure. As such she wanted to experience everything it had to offer. With this in mind, Scott succumbed to his passions and started having sex with her as a dedicated boyfriend should.

Grasping her hips and surrounded in her womanly embrace, Scott worked his body up and down Rogue’s womanly form. He dug his feet into the bed, thoroughly driving his dick in and out of her tight pussy. As he did their naked flesh meshed in a heated sexual fervor. Blissful moans and heated kissing followed. Soon they established a nice, steady sexual rhythm. Scott indulged in the tight heat around his member while the initial pain of penetration long since passed for Rogue. Feelings of bliss filled them every step of the way.

“Ungh! Uh-uh-oh shit! Ohhhhhh yeah! Like that! Just like that!” panted Rogue through a mix of pants and sharp cries.

“Mmm…you feel so good, Rogue!” moaned Scott, “Uh-uh-just relax-uh-let me make it good for you.”

She was still adjusting to these new and exciting sensations. Her body twitched and jerked a bit through Scott’s motions. As eager as she was to experience this, it was still her first time.

Scott continued at a steady pace, demonstrating his refined lovemaking skills in the way he worked his member inside Rogue’s inner depths. He knew just how to touch and stimulate her, hitting at just the right angle to find her G-spot while using his hands and lips to grope and taste her flesh. It flooded her with wondrous sensations. Through this powerful rhythm, she settled down a bit and let the feeling come naturally. It wasn’t long before the discomfort melted away. Passion and ecstasy soon dominated this profound moment between them.

They went at it for over twenty minutes. Scott showed he had some pretty good stamina, allowing him to keep going until Rogue built up to her first orgasm. It took a bit longer than expected because of the initial discomfort. Eventually, the feeling built up inside her. She shifted her hips a bit, raising her legs so that they were hitched over Scott’s shoulders while he continued to pound his hips against hers. The wet feeling of his dick pumping into her pussy was intense, causing her body to tense more erratically as her orgasm neared.

“AH-AH-AH-AH’M CLOSE, SCOTT! AH-AH’M GONNA CUM!” she cried out.

“Uh-uh-ungh-uh-I’m close too! Ungh-just a bit longer-uh-let’s share it together!” grunted Scott intently.

Grasping her legs tightly, Scott slowed the pace of his movements so he could time their release. He could tell Rogue was close. Never one for subtlety, her body gave it away with the way her inner muscles contracted every time he entered her. He was pretty good at controlling his climax so he made sure he was right there with her. After about a minute or so of thorough movements, he sent her over the edge. Her back arched and her pussy spasmed in a burst of orgasmic sensations.

“OHHHHHHHHHHH SCOTT!” Rogue cried out.

Her face was awash with pleasure. She looked so beautiful yet so energetic, erupting in heated passion that surprised the X-leader. He moaned with her, holding on tight as he felt her body tense under these powerful sensations. A few more movements and Scott got his as well, but he held back his ejaculation. It was another skill he learned from his ex-girlfriend and one that would help prolong this blissful experience.

“Mmmmmmmm….Rogue!” he moaned out.

When the humping finally stopped, Scott hovered over her for a moment and watched her with a smile. Her eyes were still closed and she was still panting heavily. A smile never left her face though, indicating that as far as first times went this was more than memorable. It was truly special.

When she opened her eyes, she gazed passionately at her new lover and quickly pulled them into a heated kiss. The excitement was still brimming and so was the passion. Their lips wrestled affectionately even as Scott pulled out and rolled to her side. Some fluids, including virgin blood, spilled out from her inner thighs. There was some soreness as well, but it was the good kind and Rogue seemed plenty content.

“Dang sugah…that’s all a gal can say after a first time like that!” she said, now practically glowing in the aftermath of this feeling.

“I take it that means your first time wasn’t too painful,” grinned Scott.

“Not with the way you do it,” she purred, “Sweet, strong, handsome, and a fine stud in bed…you’re a one of a kind gent, Scott Summers. Thanks for sharing it with a gal like me.”

“Thanks for giving me a chance,” he said to her, “We both needed it.”

They smiled and kissed again, their naked bodies still entwined. The intimate sensations of so much touching still excited Rogue. Even with the lingering feeling of an orgasm, she craved more. Now that she had experienced this feeling she almost missed out on, her next goal was to make the most of it.

They made out for a good ten minutes or so. Scott settled a bit, allowing Rogue to explore his body with her touch. She was as eager as she was thorough, tracing her hands along every tiny detail of his flesh. The mere act of touching excited her almost as much as the sex itself. Scott kept exploring her body as well, getting a feel for how she liked to be touched. He could sense in the heated way she was rubbing his chest and pressing her body against his that she wanted another round.

“Mmm…you feel so good, sugah,” purred Rogue, “Is it weird for a gal to ask for another on her first time?”

“Nah, it’s not weird. If anything it’s a sign that we’re doing it right,” said Scott.

“So you’re up for it?”

“Of course,” he said without hesitation, “It doesn’t take much to get a guy excited about more sex.”

“Well color meh a fool,” she laughed, “But this time…Ah wanna play a more _active_ part.”

“If you’re that eager to learn, I’ll be more than happy to teach you.”

“Ah’m sure you will, stud.”

Smiling seductively, Scott rose up from the bed so that he was in a sitting position. He took Rogue’s hand and guided her up as well so that she was up on her knees facing him. She didn’t need too many instructions to begin with. She instinctively snaked her arms around her new lover and let their bodies mesh. Scott sure didn’t complain, using the position to slip his hands down her womanly curves and not her butt. He sensed Rogue already had a natural feel for the ways of intimacy. She just needed some guidance.

“So how we do get this show goin’ again?” she asked intently.

“Well first off, it helps to get the guy aroused again. I can find a way to do that on my own, but if you want to play a part this time I sure wouldn’t mind.”

“Sounds like a perfectly logical and equally sexy step. So what do ya want meh to do?”

Scott shifted a bit so that there was a bit more space between him and Rogue. He then took her hand and guided it down his body towards his now softened penis. She quickly got the message and grasped it. Scott worked her hand up and down a bit to help stroke it, demonstrating some basic techniques on how to work it.

“Here…rub it up and down like this,” he told her, “Do it nice long strokes.”

“Sue thing, teach,” she grinned, “Anything else Ah should know?”

“Yeah, be careful with it,” said the X-leader a bit nervously, “A man’s privates are a lot more sensitive than they look.”

“Aw don’t you worry, sugah. Since you were so good to mah naughty parts, Ah’ll be good to yours.”

“I’ll…trust your word,” he said, already feeling the sensations from her rubbing, “While you go to work, I’ll keep myself busy in other ways. I know you’re excited and all, but you gotta let a guy explore a bit.”

“Gocha! Explore away, hun,” grinned Rogue, “Seems the _lady like_ thing to do.”

They could have cracked a few jokes on the merits of what constituted _lady like_ , but that would have been too much a distraction. Both Scott and Rogue were ready to get back to their intimacy.

Rogue leaned in for a soft kiss while she continued to stroke her lovers cock, rubbing up and down his shaft with equal amounts of care and fervor. While she was doing her seductive duties, Scott was hungrily groping her womanly flesh. He used their position to more thoroughly fondle her breasts and feel along her hips and legs. She even swayed and moved a bit, helping to move him along in his touching. She was still a bit overly excited, but Rogue tapered herself enough to give her lover the room he needed to enjoy himself.

It didn’t take long for the arousal to build again. After about ten minutes or so, Scott’s dick was nice and ridged again. Rogue had to adjust her rubbing, working it with longer strokes while giving the tip some extra attention. She did it a bit too hard at times, but Scott allowed her to explore. Along the way he did some exploring of his own, slipping a hand between her legs and fondling her still dripping pussy. This got her back in the mood as well. Foreplay was fun and all, but she still craved raw sex.

“Mmm…you’re learning fast,” said Scott, grunting at her harder strokes.

“That mean we can skip the pop-quiz and get back to the real test?” said Rogue eagerly, “Ah wanna feel you inside meh again!”

“Already? I still have more to show you.”

“We can get to that stuff another time. Right now, Ah don’t need foreplay. Ah need _sex_.”

Rogue made her point exceedingly clear by giving Scott’s penis a hard squeeze. This evoked a sharp grunt, helping him forget the lessons he planned and surrendering to his passion for this woman once more.

He devoured her lips again, wrestling his tongue with hers as his hands slipped up from her inner thighs and back onto her hips. If Rogue wanted more of this feeling, then he was going to give it to her. He wanted it too and since they made it through her first time, he could afford to be a little more heated.

“You really want more?” said Scott in a manly tone.

“You want meh to talk dirty?” she said seductively, “How’s this…get that dick of yours back inside meh right now!”

“I was looking for a _please_ , but if that’s what you want…get on your hands and knees and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Rogue partially complied, meaning she only began to turn around before Scott did the rest. Grasping her hips firmly, he bent her over so that now she was on her hands and knees with her butt pointed right towards him. He then rose up and positioned himself behind her, guiding his ridged dick back towards her pussy. He rubbed the tip around her outer folds for a moment to tease her a bit. When he heard Rogue moan impatiently, he fervently shoved it inside her.

Upon feeling Scott’s hard member fill her inner folds again, Rogue tensed and let out a blissful cry. She gripped the sheets of the bed and held on tightly as Scott started jerking his hips back and forth, driving his manhood in and out of her pussy. He built up the pace a lot quicker this time since they didn’t have to contend with the pain of initial penetration. With far less awkwardness, Rogue got into it as well. She roughly rocked her body along with Scott’s penetrating thrusts, causing the bed to shake along with their heated humping.

“Uh-uh-uh-yes-yes-ohhhhhh Ah love it! Ohhhh Scott it’s so good!” Rogue cried out.

“Uh-uh-oh-oh Roguh-uh-you’re so tight-ohhhhh God!” Scott panted through labored grunts.

Sweat dripped off their bodies as they rhythmically moved to the passion. It was much steadier this time, heightening the feeling for both of them. Scott kept his hips going back and forth while moving his hands up her womanly form, snaking them around so he could grasp her swaying breasts. Rogue bent down a little lower at times, allowing Scott to hit up inside her at different angles. At point she felt Scott lean over her and she turned to kiss him while they kept working it nice and hard.

They went at it like this for about ten to fifteen minutes. Scott once again demonstrated his impressive sexual stamina. It gave time for Rogue to build up to another orgasm. This time it came much faster than the one before. It wasn’t as intense or overwhelming as the first one, but it was still powerful enough to get her moaning loudly in a heated passion.

“OH-OH-OHHHHH AH’M CUMMIN’ AGAIN, SCOTT! AH’M CUMMIN’ AGAIN!” she cried out.

“Uh-uh-ungh-go ahead, Rogue! Uh-uh-let it all out!” grunted Scott.

To give her that extra push, the X-leader reached down and fondled her clit. This sent her over the edge. Rogue’s back arched and she clenched the sheets tighter than ever as she got another sexual release. She let out another cry of euphoria as waves of pleasure filled her body. Scott could feel it in the way her inner muscles throbbed around his dick. It wasn’t enough to make him climax as well, but since this was Rogue’s first time she deserved to get a greater share of the action.

Scott’s dick was still buried inside her pussy. He stopped his thrusting for a moment to give her a moment to enjoy the feeling. As she bathed in the euphoria, Rogue rose up so that she was on her knees like Scott. In this position she turned her head so she could passionately kiss her lover. Already he had made her first time extra special, giving her two orgasms and nice introduction to the world of sex. If this was what she had to look forward to as Scott Summers’s lover, she was in for quite a ride.

“You’re too dang good to meh, sugah,” she said breathlessly, “Ah feel kinda greedy makin’ you go all out like this.”

“Does it look like I mind?” grinned Scott, reaching around to give Rogue’s breasts a firm squeeze to make his point, “If you’re going to be my girlfriend, I should make an effort to satisfy you.”

“Mmm…but shouldn’t that work both ways? Shouldn’t Ah make an effort as well?”

“It’s your first time,” he reminded her.

“That ain’t an excuse. And since you’re little friend is still achin’ for some action, why don’t you take a load off and let meh do a little lovin’ of mah own?”

Rogue didn’t bother with getting pointers this time. She let her instincts do the teaching this time, pulling Scott into more passionate kisses and sensually working her body up and down his still ridged cock. Her pussy was still throbbing from her orgasm. She ignored whatever awkwardness there was in between and kept going, determined to give Scott the same extra attention he gave her.

She showed some aptitude of her own, bucking her hips up and down to get the rhythm going again. This helped keep Scott nice and hard while further rousing his passions. He kept fondling her breasts with one hand while slipping the other between her legs, fondling her clit to help her get back in the mood.

After a few solid minutes of working their bodies, Rogue was ready to take the full initiative. She rose up off Scott’s dick and turned around, throwing her arms around his neck and shoulders again and attacking her with his lips. She still had plenty of energy from before, letting her lips and hands run wild over Scott’s body. As she assailed him with her passions, she guided him towards the front of the bed and pinned him on his back.

“That’s it, handsome…let meh be on top,” she said seductively, “Ah think you’ve shown meh enough to take it from here.”

“I think you’re ready too,” said Scott, taking a moment to catch his breath and prepare himself for another round, “I’m all yours, Rogue. Show me what you’ve got.”

Rogue eagerly took up the challenge, smiling with all the erotic energy she could muster for this man. Now hovering over him, she let her naked body slither atop his. Her dangling breasts traced over his upper body, prompting him to reach up and feel her sensuous curves.

As she did this she parted her legs and straddled his hips so that she was propped up on her knees. She wiggled around a bit, trying to position her pussy right over his erect penis. Rogue kept Scott engrossed in her eyes and her body, almost as if to distract him. He looked somewhat surprised when he felt Rogue lower herself onto his member, allowing his dick to fill her inner folds yet again. Once fully immersed in her flesh, she instinctively rocked her hips back and forth. After a minute or so of adjustment, she was riding him with the same fervent rhythm that Scott established earlier.

“Uh-uh-mmm-you like that, Scott?” gasped Rogue, “Ohhhhh you feelin’ it?”

“Uh-uh-Rogue-uh-so tight-ohhhhhhh I love it!” moaned Scott.

The two new lovers settled into a steady stream of bliss. The focus this time wasn’t just on getting another climax. The focus was to really draw out this feeling and embrace this new passion. Rogue channeled some of that rebellious intent towards sharing this intimate moment with a man who had done so much for her. He made such an effort to make her first time so memorable. The least she could do was return the favor.

Once Rogue got a feel for riding her lover’s cock, she slowed down the pace. Keeping a firm hold around his pelvis with her legs, she thoroughly worked her pussy up and down his ridged length. Scott’s face contorted to the sensual sensations as he savored the tight feeling of her wet folds. As she worked it, he trailed his hands up along her body. He fondled her breasts, rubbed over her clit, and even slipped his hands behind her to give her butt a nice squeeze. Rogue did plenty of touching of her own, eagerly sliding her hands up along his manly contours and leaning in for some tender kissing to compliment this heated romp.

For over thirty minutes, they had sex like this. Rogue kept the pace smooth and steady, grinding and bouncing her way along Scott’s pelvis. She shifted her body around a few times, rising up at one point so Scott could pound up into her more easily. She also leaned on her arms while gyrating her hips in an erotic dance. Eventually, Scott pulled her right back on top of him so her naked flesh was pressed up against his while she bucked back and forth along his dick. This full bodied touching really made for the most intimate feeling. It was this extra intimacy that pushed them both to the brink again.

“Uh-uh-ohhhhhh-oh Rogue! Rogue-I-I’m gonna cum soon!” grunted Scott.

“Uh-uh-meh too-uh-ohhhh Ah’m so close! Ah-Ah-oh just a bit more!” Rogue cried out.

Scott dug his feet into the bed and grasped Rogue’s hips firmly, holding on tightly and trying to hold out for her as long as he could. He was pretty good when it came to controlling his orgasm, but Rogue was pushing him towards the point of no return. He wanted to share this last orgasm together. Doing so would test the limits of his sexual stamina.

Rogue quickened the pace, jerking her hips back and forth more fervently to drive her lover’s dick deeper into her pussy. She really worked it hard, pushing her body have one more orgasm with her lover. She could tell by the look on his face he was close. She just needed a few more moments. After couple firm gyrations of her hips, she finally felt it. Another orgasm washed over her and as soon as Scott felt that extra throbbing around his penis, he got his too.

“OHHHHHHHHHH SCOTT!”

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHH ROGUE!”

Pent up passions finally gave way to orgasmic bliss. This time Scott did not hold back his ejaculation. He let it all come out, blowing a load of his manly fluids into the depths of Rogue’s womanhood. As he did, Rogue’s inner muscles contracted around his member and soaked up every drop. Through these throbbing sensations, waves of pleasure filled their bodies. It was a perfect moment of intimacy and one they cherished for as long as they could.

Once the sensations faded and the feeling passed, Scott and Rogue let out content sighs. With Rogue still on top, she smiled warmly and he smiled right back. They came together in another passionate kiss. This time it was soft and tender, a powerful culmination of all the emotions that went into this night.

“Dang…” gasped Rogue once the kiss parted.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself…dang,” said a breathlessly Scott, “You’re as exciting as you are amazing, Marie Darkholme.”

“And you’re as sweet as you are handsome…makin’ a girl feel so good on her first time,” purred Rogue, “Ah think Ah’m gonna like being your girlfriend.”

“I think I’m going to like it too,” grinned Scott, “Maybe next time we can get to this point without you having to rescue me from the sewers.”

“So long as it makes for little moments like this, that’s a sacrifice Ah’m willin’ to make.”

The two lovers laughed and shared another kiss. Now tired and drained, Rogue rose up from his member and laid down next to him. As she did, Scott pulled the covers up over their naked bodies and took her in his warm embrace. This relationship between them had proceeded quickly. They came together under unusual circumstances, yet somehow they made it work. Even with plenty of uncertainties facing them, Scott Summers and Marie Darkholme were lovers now. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
